


<georgenotfound> they're gay lol

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Idiots in Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Notfic, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "don't worry tommy, i love you just as much as george and dream."tommy screams again.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 167
Collections: Anonymous





	they're gay lol

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just writer's block notfic-y bullshitting and practice writing mcyts. vibe should be dream, sapnap, and george are that weird pda couple and tommy is their annoyed fourth wheel

the discord call is silent. dream is sprawled out on sapnap's bed, watching tommy's stream on his phone. he figures george and sapnap's streams are calmer than tommy's, but it's fun watching tommy risk his minecraft lives every six seconds.

george, tommy, and sapnap are filming a video. another one of their "minecraft but. ."s, the first with tommy and the first without dream. he can go to his room and join the world, join the challenge, maybe flex on everyone and speedrun while the game is actively trying to murder him, but he likes watching it from the sidelines for once.

"hey dream." sapnap says, spinning around in his chair and snapping dream out of his Intense focus on tommy's twitch stream. he watches tommy look away from his monitor in the stream but looks up at sapnap and ignores the child's face. "guess what." 

george goes "ooooh, dream cameo~" as dream says, "what, sapnap?", kinda hoping sapnap's mic doesn't pick up his voice, but, dude, it does. sapnap's turned around to his computer and is back actually playing minecraft, like he's supposed to.

"i looooove you." dream turns his attention back to his phone just in time to see tommy's expression change to disgust. he's always like that when sapnap gets all mushy on anyone ever and dream thinks its fucking hilarious, because it Is. sapnap's voice is warm and genuine and dream seriously thinks one day his love might make him drop dead. in all fairness, it probably will. 

"love you too, dude." ah, yes, saying dude to your boyfriend in front of an insanely large amount of people. great move dream, that'll be the biggest meme on twitter. dream can't help the smile on his face when he watches tommy type on the in game chat to george.

_< tommyinnit> GEORGE_

_< tommyinnit> GEORGE WHAT IS HAPPENING KN THSIS CHRISTIAN MINECRAFT SERVER!!_

_< georgenotfound> they're gay lol_

_"we're_ gay, george?" sapnap does his best to sound offended, truly hurt, wounded. he more so just comes off as annoyed and sassy, but, yknow, that works too. "do you not remember getting absolutely hammered on stream with bad last week and declaring your undying love for me and dream in front of like, seventy thousand people?" 

dream can picture george going red in his head and grins even wider. he hears george stammer, watches him say _"tommy help"_ in the chat and laughs at that. "babe, tell george i think he's cute," dream calls out to sapnap, adding a "but no homo though."

tommy groans and dies in game to a zombie. "i hate being around you three." 

george laughs this time. "what's wrong, tommy?" he asks. dream can see that he gains an achievement for getting diamonds, makes a mental note to congratulate him later. "are you jealous of me and my marvellous boyfriends?"

tommy decides Fuck Getting Noise Complaints From My Parents and screams in agony. his expression shouts "i'm in great pain" and he doesn't say anything, just Yells in chat.

_< tommyinnit> I FUCKING HSYE YOU GUYS_

the child's dealt with too much lovey dovey shit from sapnap and george tonight. he thought it was all over when the first in game tornado hit. he was so wrong.

"don't worry, tommy. i love you just as much as george and dream." sapnap says, forcing sweetness into his voice.

tommy screams again.

**Author's Note:**

> AM I GOOD AT WRITING TOMMY AND SAPNAP? I THINK I AM BUT IDK. FOR THE FIRST TIME WRITING SAPNAP AND GEORGE AND SECOND TIME WRITING TOMMY AND DREAM I THINK I DID A GOOD JOB anyway i fucked this out on one sitting and i actually think i did rlly good, i cannot remember the last time i finished anything in one sitting even shit stupider than this. poly dream team and annoyed tommy is good might write more of them 😳 writing tommy is fun bruhhh i Think i at least got his typing down good  
> no proof reading we die like Cowards i will never proof read this Die
> 
> okat this is anon now because i wanna send this to someone and i don't want them seeing my other fics lmao


End file.
